One Piece: Los Lumos
by Maplez12
Summary: Following the events of Enies Lobby's destruction, Straw Hat pirates find themselves worthy of Los Lumos' alliance, and find themselves landed with a girl who states that they are her 'clients'. Fe de Lumos is all business. She couldn't care less if her 'clients' are the notorious Whitebeard or the reckless Straw Hat. So what if she is asked to board the ship as a Straw Hat? OC!
1. Prologue

_Summary_

 _The World Government along with The Marines are two of the strongest organisation, and two which are said to be the very essences of Justice. What if, unknown to the rest of the world but to several few, that they have made an enemy of a certain organisation whose island was obliterated from Earth? Los Lumos - is assembled comprising of survivors from the chaos that ensued in the Island of Lumos, once located in the Calm Belt. What reason does the Justice have to annihilate the Island of Lumos? How will the Los Lumos exact their revenges on this Justice?_

 _Following the events of Enies Lobby's destruction, Straw Hat pirates find themselves worthy of Los Lumos' alliance, and find themselves landed with a girl who states that they are her 'clients'. Fe de Lumos is all business. She couldn't care less if her 'clients' are the notorious Whitebeard pirates or the reckless Straw Hat pirates. What's important is that her goal is reached. However, it seems the Straw Hat crews have a different thing in mind for the aloof girl. Monkey D. Luffy wants her as his crew! Only to be rejected flatly by said girl every instances he asked her._

 _After having a reindeer for a doctor, a cyborg for a shipwright, will the Straw Hat pirates gain themselves another unworldly addition of crew in Fe de Lumos?_

Okay, so this is my first One Piece fanfic. This is the background of the story, which is highly recommended before reading the next chapter. This fanfic will depict more of the Straw Hat interactions with the OC on the ship, since their conversations are rarely shown in the canon other then when they are fighting.

 **Pairings :** Undecided

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Islands on the seas of Calm Belt are _nearly_ unreachable due to the lurking giant Sea Kings that took the place as their breeding grounds.

The lack of ocean's current and seas' breeze are also the main reasons why little to no ships make their ways far to the Calm Belt.

It's a _nearly_ impenetrable fortress.

If not for the Marines' Navy Ships and their new innovative uses of Seastones on their ships.

These islands, that should have been hidden from the rest of the world, _involuntarily_ accept the Marines and their higher-ups commonly known as the World Government as their sole 'outsider' guests.

 _ **"FIRE! Don't let anyone escapes! Burn the island!"**_

When one of these islands ignites the fury of these God-like existences, repentance in the form of flaming seas and eradication of a chunk of land otherwise known as island is performed by none other then their trusty aide.

 _ **"Kill anyone in sight! No one must leave this place alive!"**_

 **Absolute Justice** , are the two words highly upheld by the Marines, the beholder of Justice itself, directly serving under the world's creators and their also saint descendants. Disobedience in any forms are the heaviest crimes, treason to the world itself.

 _ **"Held your head high, men! This is all done in the name of Justice! You helped rid the world of the most treacherous criminals!"**_

To maintain the perfect and peaceful world where everyone can be happy, sacrifices are irreplaceable for the sake of the greater good. And to execute the necessary procedures, an ultimate attack proclaimed as Justice itself, the Buster Call, is completed.

 _ **"Report, sire! The Island of Lumos has been completely destroyed, no- it's existence been wiped off the chart, sir!"**_

These 'criminals' have offended the World Government and 'Justice', thus they deserved the 'salvation' which is kindly granted by the World Government to pardon them of their unforgivable sins, - Death.

 _ **"No survivor is detected! Buster Call has been successfully and flawlessly performed, sir!**_

Every time the Marines performed their apprehensions, executions, and wide-scaled invasions, they are all done in the name of Justice. For a better world, a better future.

 _ **"End of report!"**_

Civilians are expected for full-cooperations to their heroes, and no further questionings are accepted. News and informations provided are also restricted and filtered by these heroes in the people's best interest.

As such, the obliteration of an unknown island located on the Calm Belt is deemed unnecessary for the world to know.

* * *

 _'Buster Call is the ultimate form of military attack used by the Marines. It is a result of the Marine doctrine of Absolute Justice. Only the very highest authorities are granted the power to initiate it, which is at most, ten people; the three Admirals and Fleet Admiral or Marines, the Gorosei and the Commander-in-Chief.'_

The passages are written with clear and distinct black ink, seemingly showing their absoluteness and Justice to their readers. Information can either be a potion or poison depending on how it's used, a method the Marine and World Government had achieved in perfection.

 _"Justice."_ A girl echoed the word in a quiet mutter, her grip on the leather-covered papers tightened. She restrained her urge to snort and burn said book following this 'Justice', _her_ justice.

An island incinerated along with their people certainly can't be worded as 'Justice'. Yet to this day, those perpetrators live on with no shame or guilt in the least, holding their heads up high facing the blue sky.

 _'They have committed a heavy crime, a treason of the highest degree and is an extreme danger to the world's population and thus to be exterminated at first sight with no mercy!'_ is the reason why her kin are massacred along with her homeland.

A crime. Civilians having committed crimes are to be held custody and served trials by the authority of the Marines, while Marines have their own courts to question their subordinates, and the World Government is the Saint.

That is, the World's Absolute Justice.

 _"Fe? You there? Fe? The Elder called for you...!"_ A frantic call echoed across the books-holding lumbers as worried footsteps paced closer to the girl's hearing range. "Fe? Fe- **GAH!** Y-You're here!" the boy exclaimed in surprise, his hand automatically flew to his chest, soothing his erratic heartbeats.

"Luz. You said something about the Elder asking for my presence?" The girl greeted curtly as she shut the book in her hands, before sliding it back to where she took it from.

The boy inhaled and exhaled twice as he calmed his surprise, when he is, he locked gaze with the bluest set of eyes, oceans reflected in those twinkling orbs. "Uh, yeah.. He asked for you. Better go now." he replied weakly, pointing his finger to the door with a sheepish grin.

 _"..and I've been telling you to call me Allen... though, yeah.. there's no way you would.."_ Luz muttered under his breath, dark clouds looming over his slumped shoulders. Either she didn't hear or that she ignored it, Fe proceed to turn her heels.

"I understand. Thank you." she nodded, giving a customary bow of gratitude before she walked off the room. As she walked, the soles of her shoes made a muffled clanking sound against the iron floor. The walk to her destination doesn't take a long time, only that it's located on the opposite wing of where she was reading.

A look to her left, and she could see fishes swimming past the tempered glass installed as windows within the _submarine_. This is her home, where she lived and grew up for her entire span of life. A **submarine** , and not an island.

"Elder. It's Fe de Lumos. I heard you call." The girl knocked twice on the metal door, announcing her arrival before answer resounded from the other side of the room. "Come in." was the simple muffled reply.

Fe pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She took a few steps forward before settling for a 90 degrees bow, keeping her posture until another call is spoken.

"Come closer. I have a mission for you." Fe slowly raised her back to see the Elder, an elderly man in his late sixties with a firm gaze and commanding presence. Fe obliged and stepped closer, stopping before the desk where the man is seated, his elbows propped on his desk.

"I believe you have heard about the Enies Lobby's incident a few days ago." The man started as the girl nodded slightly. "And also a certain pirate crews responsible for the whole mess." she nodded again.

The man chuckled. "Is it not amusing, dear? Those rotten men's target was actually the lone survivor of Ohara, another island victim to the Buster Call twenty years past. Who is also a crew of this particular pirate crews. Must be something."

Ohara is another island subjected to Buster Call, their execution was held prior to the Island of Lumos, and unlike Ohara, the Island of Lumos saved 30% of their whole populations during the attack, having roughly 60 people at the time.

The Island of Lumos is _special_ as it's inhabited with a peculiar tribe, whose living styles made possible the impossible number of 30% survival rate. Those who was not included in the numbers bravely fought the invaders and held their grounds until the remaining inlanders managed to escape the aftermath.

"I can see the potential here, and I'm sure you felt it, too." The man spoke in an authoritative tone, and the girl nodded again. "Fe de Lumos. I hereby order you to initiate contact with the Straw Hat pirates. They are to be your _'clients'_ until further instruction is given."

Fe immediately saluted the man before her. "Order received, Elder. Fe de Lumos shall now carry her mission and depart in the next hour." the man nodded.

"Take your Orca. It will be a long journey, Fe. The Straw Hat's possible current location has been registered in your radar. Last sighting was at Water Seven." the man filled in the details, as Fe let her hand fell to her side.

"There's more." He added, his gaze firmly locked on the girl's form. "..Disclosure of your identity is your own choice. Again, I have no say in the matter. Do as you see fit." the man's tone is soft, almost pleading. Fe's blue orbs dulled and darken, her twinkles vanished.

"I understand, Elder." Fe answered without faltering. "I will be going." she turned on her heels, exiting the room without a glance back to see the Elder with a sad, nearly remorseful expression.

Fe walked to her private quarter, a boring room with almost no colour but grey. She won't even miss the room she sleeps in her whole life. She has no attachment to this huge chunk of metal she calls 'home'. Her home was destroyed, and vanished from existence before she was even born.

The only things precious in her room, she will take along, other then that, the room itself is useless. Fe grabbed her treasured katana from it's wooden stand rack, then she pushed it behind her back, tucking it neatly. Lastly, she took her prepared rucksack and left the room shut.

Fe was few steps away from her room when she heard someone call her. "Fe! You're leaving?!" the raven-haired boy gasped as he crouched before her, catching his breaths. He is never one for stamina, one reason why he sticks close to Fe like a glue.

"Luz. In fact, I'm on my way to Port 1." Fe informed indifferently. She is not sure why the dark-haired boy enjoys being near her despite her constant cold shoulders. Luz doesn't even belong in her rank, and he has to make those extra efforts to actually meet her for a short chat where she speaks only ten words at most.

Luz looks disheartened, his expression fell as his shoulders slumped. "..Will you be gone long this time?" he asked in a defeated tone, his gaze lingering on his black shoes.

"I honestly don't know." Fe dismissed quickly. "My only duty is to complete the mission. Nothing more, nothing less." she stated robotically. "Anyway, I'm leaving." she turned and walked away, leaving the depressed boy in the hallway.

Why should she long for this sinking metal that dived and stay under for nearly the whole course of its life? Thanks to this submarine, she can count the amount of times she sees the sun with her ten fingers. And she is not the only one.

That's one reason why Fe loves going on missions uncaring of its difficulties just to escape this suffocating life of living underwater.

The Island of Lumos is forever gone. What's left is few survivors and the submarine they call 'home', - **Los Lumos**.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	2. Chapter 1 - Fe de Lumos

This chapter is basically introduction and Fe's first meeting with the Straw Hats. It will take time before she is trusted and welcomed aboard. The next arc will be the Thriller Bark, following the canon, however, I will be adding few non-canon situations of stories on Sunny before that. Hope this is interesting~!

 **Pairings :** Undecided

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Fe de Lumos**

With the sun out in the open and no sign of storm, the Thousand Sunny-Go is enjoying its first voyage with the Straw Hats onboard.

The Strawhat-Captain along with his sharpshooter are having a fishing spree, competing with one another to catch the most number of fishes and dumping them in the aquatic reserves as food supplies.

"Uwahh! This one's _big_! I wonder if we can keep a Sea King?" Luffy wondered out loud as he dumped in another fish into the tank though the medium-sized hatch on deck. He really loves his new ship, Franky did a superb job on making it. A job well-done for the shipwright of the future Pirate King.

"Don't be stupid, Luffy! Sea King won't fit in the tank! And they're likely to run amok destroying Sunny!" Usopp chided his silly Captain, his fishing pole resting on his shoulder. "Anyway, back to fishing!" he exclaimed in pure joy, swishing his fishing pole backward then forward to the open seas, waiting for another bite.

Luffy soon joined the long-nosed male after he dumped said fish in, settling next to Usopp as he also fished his pole into the seas. "If Sea King is no good, then sharks will do! I want shark!" he shouted to the seas, as if chanting his wish to have it granted.

"I like the ambience of this room. Fufufu. Luffy and Usopp are filling the tank to the brim." Robin laughed light-heartedly, sipping her cup of coffee now and then as she enjoys the aquatic lives view around her.

"And I can use this lift to deliver foods and drinks from the kitchen! It's real practical... but _I_ _love_ delivering them directly to you, _Robin-chwann!_ " Sanji cooed, his eyes turning to hearts as his swirly brows wiggled up and down. He is just helpless when it comes to ladies, - beautiful ladies.

"Super, isn't it? Well, I'm a genius. Fish will be served fresh, and we can keep lots of them here. Feeding them is quite a chore though." Franky added with a grin, proudly boasting of his masterpiece and Dream Ship-to-be. Thousand Sunny-Go will be the next ship docking at Raftel, he has confidence in both Sunny and his Captain, of course, his crewmates.

While the above are enjoying their sweet times on the ships, the rest of them are having their own activities with their new facilities.

" _Ehem. What's the matter?_ Uwahh! I'm all ready now! When is the patient coming?" Chopper chanted, giddy with joy. It's the first time the ship has its very own medical room, the reindeer's personal heaven. He is so loving Thousand Sunny-Go!

Up in the observatory where the library is situated, the Navigator of the ship is enjoying her time sweeping through books and practicing her cartography. "Franky sure did a good job on Sunny. Now I can have more books and won't have to worry where to put them!" Nami hummed happily, skipping slightly on her feet.

The last of the Straw Hat, the Pirate Hunter Zoro is currently lounged in the crow's nest, keeping watch of things from the highest point on the ship. "This is boring." He yawned as he clutched his three-swords, something he's never seen without unless he's showering. Even then, the metal blades won't be out of his reach.

Certainly, the Straw Hat pirates are enjoying their newest addition, the Thousand Sunny-Go with all the cool and much coveted facilities it has to offer. It wasn't until a weird, metallic sound of something crashing that they fell silent.

 **CLONK!**

The unexpected sound immediately alerts the crews, any relaxed thoughts bursted as they all rushed to the deck, with a similar thought in mind; _something has crashed against Sunny._

"This is weird! Whatever crashed into Sunny is definitely _**not**_ floating!" Franky shouted in exasperation, running past his crewmates. He spotted his Captain and long-nosed friend peeking their heads to the seas.

"Oh, Franky! Nice timing!" Usopp remarked as he noticed the cyborg male. "This sounds crazy, but maybe a Sea King crashed its head with Sunny!" he sounded frantic with worry.

Just before Franky could answer, thudding sounds of footsteps came closer, and soon the entire Straw Hat pirates are present on the deck.

"I heard a weird sound! Is everyone alright?" Chopper questioned, having appeared from his medical room, which is connected to the kitchen and the railings of the 2nd floor deck.

Zoro looked sluggish, but is mentally on guard as he walked closer to the edge of the ship. "I don't see anything from above." he noted.

"Which means whatever it is, it's underwater." Nami concluded, her brows furrowed in alarm.

"It sounds like metal." Robin added, recalling the **'CLONK!'** sound quite clearly as she was quite close to the bottom of the ship when it happened.

Sanji lit his cigarette. "Then it's no fish."

All the while, Luffy is leaning close on the rail, his gaze fixed on the water surface as if waiting for something to pop out any time soon.

 **-o-**

 _ **SPLASH! SPLOSH!**_

The surface shook and rippled as a mini-submarine, with the main colour being black and white resembling that of a killer whale went up the water. It looks so small that it's likely only 2-people ride at most.

Slowly, the hatch opens, and the first thing to appear is a golden-amber locks. It stays still for a good second before it blurred as the figure had jumped and landed on top of the submarine.

"Hello there. I assume you are the Straw Hat pirates." A girl stood tall, her tone clear and unfazed. She takes a moment to run her eyes through the ship's Jolly Roger, - one with a distinct feature of a Straw Hat, confirming her assumption.

She shifts her gaze to the Strawhat-wearing boy, who is leaning dangerously close to the edge with his blank look. "Are you the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates, Monkey D. Luffy?" she questioned politely.

The momentarily dumbstruck crews regain their composures and swiftly whirled their heads towards their grinning Captain. Too late.

"Yeah! That's me! I'm Luffy, nice to meet you!" Luffy confirmed with his trademark grin. He appears harmless as he doesn't detect any hostility from the girl.

On the other hand, the rest of his crews tensed and quickly entered their battle stances. The only reason to explain how the girl knows of Luffy, and appears here is that she is specifically looking for him. And following that logic, it's **highly** probable that the girl is their enemy.

The girl doesn't even flinch, and her gaze didn't deter away from the grinning boy. She salutes. "Fe de Lumos at your service. I am with Los Lumos and is here to make an alliance with the Straw Hat pirates following the order of the Elder."

It doesn't take long for Luffy's eyes to sparkle like crazy. "Woah! You're joining my crews?!" he asked in an obviously excited tone. If his crews know their Captain, they would say his crews-scouting syndrome is now active.

 **"LUFFY!"** They all yelled, except the very few who keeps the word to themselves.

"Don't just keep on recruiting random people to our crews!" Nami scolded. For all she knows, the girl could be a Marine in disguise!

"Nami's right, Luffy! She could be here to kill us all!" Usopp added frantically, his line of sight shifting to the girl and back.

"She's suspicious, Luffy!" Chopper spoke almost pleadingly, his eyes moist with frightened tears.

Meanwhile, the swordsman, archaeologist-lady, cyborg-man and cook are keeping their watchful stares on the girl, ready to strike when the girl made any slight movements that could be harmful.

 _"Los Lumos...?"_ Robin's eyes widen as realisation dawned on her. She repeated the two words with alarm and shock. "You said you're from Los Lumos?" she asked the aloof girl, her tone disbelieving, alerting her crewmates.

If the girl is surprised, then she did a good job masking it under her straight face. "So you're familiar with us. That makes this quick." she hummed lightly.

"Robin...?" Nami muttered in worry, eyeing the raven-haired female who looks tensed in contrast to her usual relaxed-countenance. What's with this Los Lumos? It certainly doesn't sound familiar to her.

"..I had heard of it... Few times when I was still working with... _certain organisations.._ " Robin sounded hesitant, wording her sentences cautiously. The rumours surrounding Los Lumos are commonly referred to urban legends, ones unknown of its true existence.

 _"..certain organisations..?"_ Nami and Usopp echoed. Then realisation dawned on them, hard. The organisations Robin worked on are on the dark side of the world!

"What do you want with us?" Zoro asked gruffly. His tone threatening to slice his swords at her for any bad intentions she may have. The girl keeps her silence, her unamused stare on the moss-haired swordsman. She doesn't look scared.

"...Los Lumos..." Robin murmured weakly, her breathing shallowed and her gaze on the girl. "...is an organisation centred on **assassinations**." she finished, to the horrors of her crewmates.

" _Assassin?!_ What do _they_ want with us?!" Usopp screamed in terror, his feet ready to run, only to be rooted with his fear.

"Uwahh! No! I don't wanna die!" Chopper cried, sobbing.

Robin ignored her frantic crewmates and glared at the girl, who is still looking calm and undisturbed. "What are we to you? **Clients?** _or..._ **Targets?** "

In the midst of the chaos, Luffy stays level-headed much like the girl. He honestly doesn't feel threatened. The girl is not a danger to him, nor to his crews, so he keeps his straight expression.

Fe sighed. "I am indeed an Assassin belonging to Los Lumos in the rumours the lady kindly mentioned." she explained like it's a bore. "And no, you're not my targets. Which makes you my clients. I said it, didn't I? I'm here for an alliance. In different wordings, that is to assist you all."

Of course it's not easy to convince a group of pirates. So they pestered her for proofs that she is not any harms to them like she has claimed.

"I can't really offer more than my words." Fe frowned slightly. She finds this really bothersome. "Assassins of Los Lumos are not carrying anything that could possibly identify and link them to the organisation."

It's understandable in her cause, and Robin knows this, too. However, it's not enough for the pirates. "How can we trust your words then?!" Nami bellowed. While she is quite adept at detecting liars after being through the events back at her village, she could tell the girl isn't an easy opponent to read accurately.

 _What a pain._ Fe then sent a pointed look towards Robin, the only one familiar with her line of works. "As one formerly working in the same category of organisation, perhaps you can help me out here?" she tried asking.

At her request, Robin carefully ransacked her brain, searching for certain rumours she heard in her teenage years. "..Rumours say that Los Lumos is comprised of a _peculiar_ tribe, their members are of the same heritage... _Lumosians_ , as they are referred to... are said to have a youthful appearance of a child."

As one, the crews whirled their heads to the stranger girl. She stands a few inches below Luffy, which makes her quite short. Her golden-amber locks are freely waving with the ocean's breeze, and her eyes are reflecting the depth of the seas. She does look like she is in adolescence despite claiming to be a frightening assassin.

 **Confirmed.**

"..Their identities are also a secret but to themselves and few close others. Their codenames supposedly ends with _'de Lumos'_ , signifying their relations to Los Lumos.." Robin continued.

She stated that her name is Fe de Lumos. That she is here for an alliance. And asides from her intention, her affiliation, and her 'name', she hasn't said anything else notable.

 **Confirmed.**

"It's also said that they reveal those few and limited informations _only_ to outsiders who are their clients.."

Uh, yeah. She _did_ say they are her clients.

 **Confirmed.**

"..Well, that's about it." Robin finished with a sigh as Fe nodded. It certainly isn't enough for the pirates, since what's supporting her vague proofs, are her other vague proofs. Which means, **nothing** is entirely confirmed.

"Like I said. I have only my words to offer." Fe stated tiredly. "If you don't believe me, I will still be doing my work and assist you all until I'm given another order stating differently." she is vexed with all this doubt despite her good intention. "Which is why it's better for us to be on good terms since we are likely to be seeing each other frequently now."

Silence is the responses from the pirates, except the Captain. "Shishishi! I believe you! Come board the ship!" Luffy grinned, despite the protests from his crews about letting an assassin onboard.

Since the highest authority on the ship has accepted her, Fe is very much obliged. "Gladly. And while this might be presumptuous of me, may I be allowed to load this submarine of mine into your docks?" she asked politely, to Franky's surprise.

Soldier Dock System is one of Thousand Sunny-Go's best features which hasn't even been revealed to the rest of the crews, and yet the girl succeed in detecting the carefully hidden secret. Franky was planning to surprise his crewmates, too!

"Girl there, how did _you_ know there's a dock in the ship?" Franky questioned rather rudely. He is curious as to what her answers could be.

Fe only blinked. "If you haven't noticed, I happened to crash under your ship moments ago. In the process, I discovered the existence of said dock." she answered calmly.

Taking her words, and internally praising her intelligence, Franky agreed to open one of the empty dock, **Channel 4** , to dock her submarine. He made a mental note to check said submarine based on his pure interest as an engineer.

When Fe stepped out of her submarine that has been carefully docked in the Straw Hat's ship, she is immediately greeted by almost said ship's complete crews, all with their own expressions.

Pirate Hunter Zoro looks hostile, and he seems ready to strike any moment considering how his hand is readily placed on the hilt of his swords. The lady who is knowledgeable about her occupation seems restless, although her stony expression hardly gave her away.

There's also a scared-looking man ready to piss his pants any second now. His long-nose is trembling with his body. While the obscene-looking man who showed her to the dock seems interested in her transportation.

"Is there something on my face?" Fe asked, trying to extinguish the tensions and hostility. Only to find it in vain before these stubborn pirates. She sighed. "I will answer any questions of yours **with** **the** **condition** of it's within the acceptable boundary." she walked past the pirates.

Then she halted abruptly, her back to them. "..If only we could move to a more _pleasant_ location suitable for conversation." Fe said in a low murmur.

After having an internal discussion, the Straw Hat pirates wordlessly complied to her demand and led her to the open lawn-deck.

The tensions has died down, but certainly not extinguished completely. There are still questions the girl has to answer before she is allowed to roam the ship.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Any questions for Fe?

Read and Reviews~


	3. Chapter 2 - The Alliance

The tension is growing between Fe and the Straw Hat pirates, confessions are made, and challenge is issued. There's few more chapters covering Fe's interactions with the Straw Hats later on. I'm tuning out now~!

 **Pairings :** Undecided

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Alliance**

The waves gently crashed against the ship. Thousand Sunny-Go floats proudly, hardly rocking from the impact.

Instead of worrying about the unpredictable weather Grand Line, the Straw Hat crews are more concerned with the unexpected arrival of a girl claiming to be an assassin of some sort organisation.

If looks could kill, then Zoro had murdered the quiet girl a thousand time. Yet she still carries that indifference air, to his dismay. He really would have loved seeing the mask forcibly taken off her.

"Why are you here?" Zoro asked gruffly, his arms crossed as his face held wariness. He looms over the sitting girl, who is calmly sipping her cup of tea, - the ero-cook said it's a common courtesy towards guest.

Fe sets down her tea in the small plate that comes with the cup on her lap. She lifts her gaze to meet the grumpy one's. "I _told_ you. I'm here to make an _alliance_. Need I spell it out for you, Mister Mosshead? _**A-l-l-i-a-n-c-e**_. **Alliance**." she emphasised the word, fully aware of how she annoys the guy.

The swordsman snapped at that. She just got to have the guts to speak to him with that tone! If it's not for his Captain, he would have thrown her overboard the moment she stepped into Sunny. However, a small portion of his mind is reminding him how sharp his usually-silly Captain at times like this one.

While Luffy is a happy-go-lucky, carefree and reckless boy that really makes people doubt his authority as a Captain, the Straw Hat crews certainly know the refined qualities the boy possessed, enough for them to entrust their lives and dreams with.

"Let me rephrase that." Nami stepped in, having enough of Zoro's idiotic, meaningless questions. Her sharp glare clashed with the girl's uncaring ones. "Why are you interested in making alliance with us? Why now of all times?"

Fe almost blinked at that, almost. Finally, someone asked her a question that gets them going forward. "The Enies Lobby incident." she replied through one eye. "That one incident is huge enough for Los Lumos to notice your group." she sipped her tea. "You guys have made enemies of the World Government, haven't you?"

Nami face faulted. That's right. They have _officially_ declared war against the World Government in the process of rescuing Robin, well, Luffy did anyway. No, she doesn't regret it one bit. Although, maybe Luffy could have done it better, so she wouldn't have a bounty on her head.

"Are you claiming that we share mutual enemies then?" Robin assumed logically. "The World Government is **your** **enemies**." it wasn't a question, but a statement.

The girl plays with her cup, swirling it slightly that the tea in the cup makes a hole in the middle. "Personally, I don't have that huge of a resentment. Call it a _second-hand revenge_ , if you would." Fe answered as honest as she could, her gaze not leaving her cup.

 _"..a second-hand...revenge?"_ Chopper muttered quietly, keeping his safe distance from the girl while hiding himself in a wrong direction, with his body out in the view instead of hidden away. He is 'hiding' behind the slide, close enough to hear bits and bits of the conversation.

"That's true, Tanuki-kun." Fe confirmed, to the reindeer's dismay. "I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" he shouted indignantly. Fe only continued. "I believe you guys are now aware of Buster Call?" she shifted her gaze, seeing how they all stiffen at the mention.

Luffy himself doesn't looks surprised. He has this same straight look she usually has. Having a composure at this point of time only proves how his mind is in the right place as the Captain of the ship.

Fe can tell the man has no regret over what he has done despite how ridiculous his actions were, declaring war on the world, and boldly. 'While he may not look like it, he's definitely a man of a great stature. And this _is_ the son and grandson of those people, eh?' she thought, amused. Must have runs in the blood.

"Let's see, it's Miss Nico Robin, right? Sole survivor of Ohara?" Fe questioned lightly as the lady tensed.

"What do you know of Ohara?" Robin glared, immediately being defensive. The others, protective.

Fe only smiles. "Buster Call was also executed on my homeland." she cut to the chase.

She has nothing to hide from these people, aside from her identity. And Fe learned that the easiest way to initiate contact and forge alliance is to weave a connection between both parties. Buster Call and the World Government being the two factors this time around.

Everyone are stunned, and even more bothered by how calm the girl is behaving despite the unbelievable thing she just uttered. Why is she so unaffected when Robin was so frightened that she turned herself in?

Robin narrowed her eyes at the girl, trying to detect any lies. "..I haven't heard of any other Buster Call..." she knows what she is saying because she's been collecting informations while she was on the run.

Fe shrugged. "Do you seriously believe them to announce the raw truth to the world?" she almost spat bitterly. She casted a far-away look. "..and besides, my island is supposedly located on Calm Belt. It's hidden from the rest of the world, before it ceased to exist."

After having been on the Calm Belt for few minutes before being thrown back outside by a sneezing Sea King, the Straw Hat pirates know a bit about the terror of the seas at the very least. But Nami sees the need to explain since she hardly believes the crews' intelligence, mostly her own Captain's.

"The Calm Belt, like you guys have personally witnessed, is the Sea King's breeding grounds. Worse, wind and wave is almost non-existent. So basically, it's hard to sail in seas like those. I heard islands on the Calm Belt have almost no visitors due to this. They are isolated from the rest of the world, that even the News Coo don't deliver there."

Due to this, various rumours have sprouted about the islands on the Calm Belt, like the urban legend of an island with only women in their entire population. Of course, Nami knows all this from books around the world. A master-cartography has to know the world after all.

"However." Nami paused, turning her sharp gaze to the girl. "Why are you so unaffected? Shouldn't you resent the World Government and the Marines to death?" she scrutinised the girl. She had her island once ruled brutally under the Arlong pirates, and to this day, her resentment burns alive.

Fe doesn't disappoint with her calm countenance. "I was born and raised in Los Lumos, not the Island of Lumos. My homeland is long-gone before I was born. What sort of attachment can I even have?" she snorted slightly.

"Let me make this clear." Fe called out the whole crews' attention. "I don't have any grand dreams in life or even some life-long revenge. My past isn't so horrible that it twists my personality that I detest the world or so." she spoke in clarity as she sipped her tea, but her tone was firm, stating that she is serious. "So I certainly don't deserve any pity here."

 **-o-**

If Zoro was perplexed, he is now even more deep in confusion. This girl, calling herself Fe de Lumos is certainly a bundle of mysteries, and he doesn't know what to feel towards the girl. He was hostile, then when she mentioned Buster Call and he noticed her far-away look, he felt slightly compassionate, and after her speech, he no longer knows what he's supposed to feel.

"I have told you about my background history, and my reason for the alliance. So I believe this questioning session is at its end." Fe sipped another bit of her tea, which is brewed quite nicely. She likes it.

Chopper has never been pressured with such pasts relating to the World Government or the Marines, but he knows the feeling of rejection and being casted away, isolated and alone. That's why, something in him was nagging at his conscience, telling him that this girl is suffering from the void in her very soul.

Deep down, Fe feels rather annoyed. She normally never speaks this much, and yet today just have to be the day where she used most of her words in the entire life she's been living. 'These pirates are just so damn troublesome.' she grumbled internally. She has to explain from zero to nearly a hundred. Although, her identity is definitely not included.

Contrary to most of the crews, Usopp doesn't have such a traumatising life before he board the future Pirate King's ship. But as a former liar, and he still is, he could sensed that the girl is not as apathetic as she let on. He can also tell, that she is his opposite. When faced with a life-and-death situation, he would have cried and trembled in fear, but the girl is likely to embrace her death, quite gladly, too.

Fe notices that the pirates are taking their own time to process her explanations, at their own rates and own thoughts, but she couldn't care less. From what she has heard, most of the Straw Hats have quite an interesting background story. She would love hearing them, if they ever feel like it, obviously.

The girl's existence alone riddled Nami with no answers. From what she can tell, this girl has no attachment to life itself, and on the other hand, her loyalty still lies with her kin, and certainly, she feels remorse when she learned the truth of her island's destruction and shares the same resentment towards the perpetrators. That's how it _should_ be. But why does her logic fails in this girl?

The adventure with the Straw Hats she might have on the duration of this alliance might be something Fe can look forward to. Other then enjoying the sun, sea breezes and nature at its entirety, she can kick the asses of some Marines while taking few lives. She is an assassin after all, most of her trainings practice killing as its core subject.

Truth to be told, Sanji didn't expect to hear of assassins when they are out in the seas, even more having one onboard. All things aside, the assassin is a girl, which means other then that, nothing matters. He will never be on the bad side of a lady, and he strives to be even better. He doesn't mind of her background, and he won't remind her much of it.

It also seems that she won't be living poorly despite being on a pirate ship, if the cup of tea is any indication. Fe spends most of her time training that she hardly attends cooking classes, which is not mandatory. Although, she is confident in her knife handling skills, she hasn't yet try it in the art of cooking. When out on missions, she has her prepared rations in the Orca, and her meals on the job are covered.

Robin has probably never seen such complete detachment and utter disinterest on the world before. Did she look like that before she joined the Straw Hats? It was clear in the girl's little speech, that she has no expectation whatsoever from the world or life itself. It reminds her of herself, where she has little to no hope in the world, and herself.

The silence is stretching far too long for Fe's liking, and yet it seems like no one is intending to break the ice first. But the fact that they are considering her words to determine their future actions and treatments towards her shows that they are indeed a good person at heart. Unlike the Whitebeard pirates or any other big names, it seems the Straw Hats is the most interesting one.

The shipwright can only assume that the girl must have a strong mental capacity to be able to take on all those unfairness, deal with it, and move on instead of dwelling in the past. He has his own shares of guilty conscience regarding the past, where his master died partly due to his fault. And she must also have a good head on her shoulders if she can prioritise which is which.

Fe steals a glance at the quiet Captain. He seems to be thinking, if she could tell. Out of the people here, Luffy strikes her as more of an alien than ordinary humans, excluding the rubber-physic of his. It's like there's something about him, which is quite different than the rest. 'Then again.. He is _another_ _**D**_..'

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Luffy hummed long and wide. He tilted his head to the side. "I don't get what's so hard with this all." Truly, the ignorant Captain. "What matters is that you're one of crew now! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I will be the Pirate King!" he exclaimed loudly that Fe wonders if his lung is also made of rubber with monstrous capacity.

Zoro sighed. "We can't stop Luffy when he gets like this anyway." He turned to the girl, who blinked slightly. "I will still be watching you, so you better be on your best behaviours."

"Uh.. and, uh, I..." The furry creature known as Chopper shifted in hiding and hesitantly stepped closer to the girl, taking baby step at a time. "I-I'm the doctor of the ship.. My name is Chopper.. If you're hurt, you can come to me.." he finished shyly.

Fe blinked mentally. What's with the sudden change in attitude? She can tell that the hostility has taken a nose dive and hardly exists now. And honestly, there's no need for introduction. Who wouldn't know the identities of their clients? An assassin of Los Lumos? Her? _Fat chance._

"I'm the navigator of the ship. You can call me Nami. I will be informing you now, but you will be bunking with me and Robin. And this is a warning, don't even think of touching my treasures!" Nami pointed his accusing finger at the girl, receiving no response at all.

As a little info, Fe is quite a high-ranked assassin even within the exclusive Los Lumos, and her missions normally involve the assassination of some important figureheads. Guess how many bucks one job pays her. It's certainly something pirates can never imagine.

"I-I'm Captain Usopp! The bravest warrior in the seas! The sharpshooter with 100% accuracy! Y-You don't want to get on my bad side!" Usopp spoke in a half-threatening, half-scared tone. He certainly didn't scare the girl with his shaking legs.

"You've gotta let me see your submarine, I'm interested in its engines! Oh, and you might want to see my works! Franky's the name, _Super!_ " The indecent-looking man spoke, striking a perverse pose that Fe hardly looked at him.

Fe sighed. She has got enough of all these introductions coming here and there when she already know them all. If she told them off, will that worsen their already tense alliance, though? She can't have that. So she should let them continue...?

"You've already known me, just call me Robin. There's probably nothing you didn't know about me, so I will leave it at that." Robin spoke curtly, but not so cold that she sounds uncaring. If anything, she feels a sense of camaraderie after learning of her background history.

"And I'm Sanjiiiii~! I'm the cook of this ship, so if any of these idiots bother you," he pointed to the guys. "then I will show their punishment at their plates!" he sounds joyful. "If I may ask, fair lady, you look youthful, very, so this is very rude of me, but are you perchance, in your teenage years?"

Fe can feel her brows twitched at that. She is annoyed, and her mask slipped slightly, revealing the most of her emotion for the first time. "That's information classified, so I won't tell you the exact number, but yes, I am in my teen." she replied through half-lidded eyes.

"Sanji! Don't bother her so much!" Luffy scolded. Then he turned to the girl. "Oh, yeah, and what's your name?" he asked.

Fe twitched again. Nami sighed. "Didn't she say her name is Fe de Lumos? Weren't you listening, Luffy?" she chided the boy this time.

Luffy pouted. "But that's not her real name! Isn't it a code or something?" he huffed.

Zoro is once again in awe of how sharp his Captain are at certain times. He sometimes wonder if Luffy is really the idiot he acts to be, only for him to dismiss that thought every time he saw the trademark-grin.

Fe sighed. "I'm sorry, Mister Luffy, but when I'm out in the seas and not within Los Lumos, I can only be known as Fe de Lumos. So please refer to me with this name." she explained tiredly.

"Boo! Boo!" Luffy pouted like a pufferfish.

"Ignore him." Nami waved her hand. "I will just show you around the ship... Fe-chan." she awkwardly called her name.

Fe gets up from her seat and followed the orange-haired female. "I will take you up on that offer, Nami-san." she turned her back towards the rest of the crews, who are staring at her retreating back.

"Wait."

Nami and Fe paused at the sudden sound, turning their heads to where it came from.

"Is that a sword on your back?" it turned out to be Zoro, narrowing his eyes at the katana resting on Fe's back.

It makes one wonder how he just noticed it now since it's out in plain view for all to see. Then again with all the tensions, he probably pushed the realisation to the back of his mind.

"It is indeed a sword, my personal favourite, in fact." Fe didn't turn her back on him, she only took a peek at the sword resting on her back. It has a white hilt with lightblue stripes in crystal-shape and the guard is oval-shaped, the sheathe is lightblue in colour, although most of it is hidden with the black fabrics on her back, forming an '/', latched on her right shoulder.

"Are you interested?" Fe questioned directly, raising a brow at the obviously excited swordsman.

Zoro grinned almost ferally. "You're a swordsman?"

"Technically, I'm a girl, so that term would be wrong. But yes, I know a bit of swordplay." Fe shrugged. Of course she is being humble when she said 'a bit', and clearly the moss-haired swordsman noticed that, too.

" _A bit_ , you say? Then spar me." Zoro brought out his swords, taking two in each hands, another one still on his waist.

"Zoro!" Usopp and Nami scolded the rash male. Nami swore he got this sword-fetish.

Everyone are waiting for the girl to say 'yes' and agree to his challenge, but of course, Fe did the opposite. She turned to face him, and lifted her hands up to her chest, her palms facing forwards. "Well, I rather not, Roronoa-san." she rejected firmly.

Zoro is dumbstruck. He didn't expect this outcome. "Wha-?! Why not?!" he shouted in exasperation.

Fe furrowed her brows, her arms falling to her sides. "You are using three-swords, aren't you, Roronoa-san? I only have one, and I don't feel like sparring you with only one sword." she sighed.

Obviously, Zoro isn't satisfied with her answer. He can tell that she is a challenge as a swordsman to him, and he wants to find out just how much of a challenge she is!

"If I use one sword, will you spar me?" Zoro tried again, unrelenting.

It's clear that he's not giving up anytime soon, but Fe doesn't feel obliged to accept his challenge. "Cut it out, Zoro!" Usopp chided. He doesn't want to see any bloods on Sunny's first voyage!

Fe fixes her stare at the swordsman before her, taking in his readiness and excitement. He's not going to take a 'no' for an answer, but she is currently feeling wasted from the submarine trip, and her swordplays are not anything like his. It's not beautiful, nor it is graceful, for it's one designed to kill in the most **horrendous** yet **instantaneous** way possible.

What is she supposed to say to his challenge? Accept and get done with it? Or reject all the way until he's tired out?

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

What should her answer be?

Read and Reviews~


	4. Chapter 3: Thousand Sunny-go

I have returned, for One Piece fanfics are just sooo great but somewhat lacking in quantities compared to Naruto, it's kind of a shame. One Piece is just as good, so I really am determined to continue and finish this fic! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the fic as a whole! This chapter is much longer than the ones before this and I'm not sure which one is better. I didn't keep track while typing and this one chapter had been sitting for so long that the latter half is typed months apart from the first half, so there's probably some mistakes here and there...

 **Pairings :** Undecided

 **Disclaimer :** I own only the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Thousand Sunny-go**

Tensions are back in the air as the newest addition onboard is engaged in a heated stare-off contest with the relentless swordsman. It's clear that neither side is going to step down first, having their prides on the line, and similar rockheads despite the girl's deceiving appearance.

"I will have to decline, Roronoa-san," Fe intones clearly, her gaze still locked with the green-haired male, whose frown deepens more. Like a child who is denied his sweets. However, the hard grip on his sword-hilts hasn't faltered. "If an opportunity arises for me to display my swordsmanship, it will be on the enemies and certainly not on my clients."

The rejection in her speech is crystal-clear, yet Zoro wouldn't back down from a potential sword-fight. He rarely meets someone who earns his immediate recognition, one who is familiar with the ways of sword. As a fellow swordsman, he knows from the way she carries herself that she is exceptionally learned in the way of sword. And the sword hanging off her back is of a quality he wants for himself. Needless to say, he can't just let the chance slips by.

Even when Zoro is keeping quiet, from his firm stance and grip, Fe can tell he is not accepting her refusal. Too bad for him, Fe is just as stubborn, and she rarely, if not never, loses in a verbal fight.

"As you can see, I've just arrived from a long journey and am physically weary. I'm not in my best condition for a sword-fight. Even then, you still want this sparring?" Fe asks boredly, her assessing sapphire eyes seems to pierce through even the hardest of rocks, and resolutions.

"Che," Zoro reluctantly lowers his swords, straightens his back and sheathes his swords back in his waist. He is not satisfied but he's just not going to fight a tired opponent who is clearly not in the mood. "Guess I'll be doing weight trainings..." he mutters in a slightly dejected tone, turning his back on the rest of the crews as he returns to the crow's nest.

"Zoro's in a bad mood," Luffy adds from the sideline with a grin. As dense as he is, even he knows the swordsman is disappointed from the rejection. "Usopp, let's go back to fishing! I want sharks!" he shouts joyfully as he walks to the railings with the wooden pole resting on his shoulder, causing the string to wiggle as he walks.

"Y-Yeah..!" Usopp stammers, warily eyeing the girl next to Nami as he hurriedly follows his Captain to the edge of the ship. Something in him is strongly warning him that the girl is dangerous, really dangerous. Then again, almost everyone onboard is considered dangerous, having 'WANTED Dead or Alive' written down on their self-portraits issued by the government.

Nami sighs. She can finally let her shoulders relaxed when the tensions disappears as Zoro backed down. Honestly, she can never rest easy with these crazy crewmates. What's more now with an assassin onboard whose intention is vague and loyalty questionable at best. Although the girl has made it clear that she is an ally to them, the fact of potential danger nonetheless remains.

The other crews are slowly returning to minding their own businesses, with Sanji entering the kitchen while muttering something about light snacks, Franky going to his workshop for something he forgot there, Chopper joining the fishing-duo, and Robin heading back to the aquarium bar to finish her reading.

"Let's go, Fe-chan. This way," Nami motions for the girl to follow as she trots to the back of the ship where the observatory is. If she is to conduct a tour around Sunny, then the first stop can only be that one place: the Library.

Not minding her surroundings, Fe follows wordlessly without glancing around her new abode, her gaze casted straight on Nami's back. She has honestly used up her stock of words for the day, and yet she instinctively knows that she would be asked for more answers and explanations. Well, what can she say? She is basically a guest on the ship.

The Elder sometimes assigns Fe of long-term missions, such as being a personal assassin for a certain client for a pre-determined period of time with fixed targets. However, this is her first time having pirates as her clients for an alliance instead of targets to assassinate, which can also possibly be her longest mission yet. It also seems like she would be less 'active' than when she is on land, with less bloods spilled. Only time will tell.

"Do you like reading, Fe-chan?" Nami tries to start a conversation with the quiet girl. She somehow feels like she has to make the girl comfortable and welcomed after hearing her background story. Not to mention, as the older one between the two and one of the few 'sane' crews onboard, she feels responsible.

Fe doesn't bat an eye at the mindless question. She almost looks bored. "I do," she replies curtly.

While Fe actually wants to finish it at that, she decides to humour the older lady with further reasons. "I have strict preferences over my books. I read only factual books with actual and real materials that actually or potentially exist. Those that worth my time," she emphasises the last sentence, finding it necessary.

It's no secret that teens her age commonly prefer soppy romance stories and the likes of fictions but Fe can't bother with them. Even as a kid, she held no interest towards fairy tales. She honestly couldn't see what's so good about them, with practically lies weaved together to create an even bigger lie. It's worthless, a waste of her time.

"Eh.. Is that so..." Nami blinks in bewilderment. As an avid reader herself, she believes that 'one's preferences speaks of one's personality', so taking Fe's book preferences into account, the orangette realises that the girl is a serious character that hardly cares for things she deems silly - the type that goes straight to the core of a problem without needless wandering.

In that regard, Fe is similar to Robin. Although, Robin is more cautious and while Robin is independent, a product of years getting by on her own, she had came to trust and depend on the crews when situation proves to be difficult alone.

On the other hand, this Fe is a complete lone-wolf, one that would venture to unknown territories all on her own without hearing what others has to say when her mind is set. She is likely to only obey orders, and doesn't take in others' considerations that is not the former.

In that sense, Fe is even more of an outlier than Robin is, or anyone onboard for that matter. Nami can't tell what's so wrong about the girl and what exactly has to change. She only knows one thing for certain; Fe de Lumos can't live this way. Because it seems as if she's only living as she is breathing. She has no goals in life, no expectations, and no attachments either.

If this goes on, said girl would only be a heartless cyborg who only moves on mission orders. Nami sympathises for her. Is this how all assassins are? Or is it just her individually? And looking at her objectively, Fe does confirm that she is in her teenage years, which ranged from possibly twelve to eighteen, considering her child-like appearance.

For being so young and yet so distorted, Nami can't help but blame the World Government and the idiotic Marines. Even when Fe says she has no resentment for the two mentioned, Nami could tell that the incident they caused affects her life deeply, scarring her in a way she won't ever forget.

'Now that I think about it...' Nami frowns, her front-view hidden from the girl walking behind her. 'What about her parents..? Are they assassins as well? Are they... dead?' Her mind starts to swirl with questions and negative assumptions.

And now that she actually starts thinking about it, Nami realises she doesn't know much about other crews' personal life before they boarded the ship either, even less their family.

It definitely came as a surprise when they discovered that Luffy's grandpa is a Vice Admiral, a high-ranked and legendary Marine who was active since Gold Roger's era of piracy. Then there's the shocking disclosure of Luffy's biological father, the world's most-wanted man, and the World Government's worst enemy, Dragon.

With ridiculous family members like those, Nami wonders if any of the crews' could get any worse. Who knows? Next time they learned that rambunctious Zoro is actually part of aristocracy, or that ero Sanji is acquainted with some shady organisations. Really.

"Nami-san, is this the library?" Fe's voice snapped Nami back to reality. The two girls have arrived at the first floor of the observatory after going up the flight of stairs, the proclaimed 'brain' of the ship.

"Ah, yes.." Nami laughs sheepishly, scratching her cheeks in slight embarrassment as she walks to the centre of the room. "As you can see, it's designed comfortably with the bookshelves etched to the wall." she explains, motioning to the cushions etched around the edge of the room, and the bookshelves behind the seats.

"This one here is mostly medical books Chopper used, this one is Robin's history books, that one is books about maps and cartographies, treat them with extra care because they belong to me," Nami stresses the last part with a glare. Fe only stares blankly.

Nami then turns to the next bookshelf. "That one is Sanji's cookbooks, that one is Usopp's and Franky's with few of Zoro's. Luffy doesn't have any book here," she laughs bitterly. "You can read all the books here, and you are definitely welcomed to add some!" she cheers joyfully, before her tone took a sharp turn. "But what's stored here can't be brought off the ship."

The warning falls deaf on her ears as Fe only nods without a care. Access is all she needs. She stands where she is and only slight movements of her pupils sweep the room. Los Lumos have one of the most grandest libraries, and they are free for all to read. What's more, she doubts she will actually find a book she insists on bringing with after her mission is over.

"Up there is the bathroom, there's also a toilet," Nami walks towards the ladder, climbing it with ease. When she is up, she leans down so she can peek from the small opening to see the floor below. "Fe-chan, come up here! The bath here is amazing!" she shouts.

Not a word left her lips as Fe climbs the ladder after the orangette lady. As soon as her feet touches the second floor, Nami pulls her arm towards what she believes to be the 'amazing' bath. "Awesome, isn't it? You can view the ocean while you bath!" Nami gushes happily, showing the ocean-view through the window.

"Mm," Fe hums curtly, her oceanic eyes half-lidded, and her gaze clearly expresses her lack of interest. She also makes no effort to shake off Nami's grip on her, feeling it unnecessary.

At the girl's anti-climatic response, the smile on her face falls as Nami gives up trying to evoke any form of expressions from the aloof girl. Her shoulders slumped as she releases her hold on Fe's arm. "...Let's visit Chopper's infirmary..." she mumbles gloomily, having lost her enthusiasm.

As expected, Fe follows suit. The girls now walks in silence, and while the newcomer doesn't mind and instead welcomes it, Nami feels somewhat suffocated with the awkwardness. A thought of counselling the girl's psychological condition crosses her mind, but seeing as the reindeer-doctor is leaning to healing physical injuries rather than emotional trauma, she rests her idea.

Now that she thinks about it, it's a stupid idea. How could anyone having assassination as her career be considered emotionally stable? Even Nami has to admit that that every crews onboard are rather strange in the head. Why else would they risk their lives with countless dangers and uncertainties for what ordinary people perceive as impossible? Well, she and the Straw Hat crews say it's called dream, life-long goal, or purpose of existence.

Sweeping her eyes through the ship, Fe notes that it's quite a magnificent one, technologically advanced for once. She has heard many stories about the late Pirate King's main ship and the sheer size of it, undoubting its monstrous strength and durability. The Whitebeard's Moby Dick is currently one of the best ship sailing the vast open seas. Every Lumosians ever having step aboard the strongest pirate's abode boasted on the 'amazing' experience.

For Fe, everything above the seas is an 'amazing' experience she won't trade with most she is offered. Being cooped underwater for nearly the whole portion of her life, she appreciates the beauty of the land, the feel of the breeze and the steadiness of the ground. If there's something she looks forward to in her missions, it's the nature she can't sense back at home. But even that, grows boring overtime. She is never really able to hold a long-time interest.

"Chopper!" Nami opens the door without even knocking, it's the Infirmary's entrance, most would just burst through without so much as a warning. At least that's how it is for the Straw Hats. She herself would alert the furry-doctor like she just did, by shouting his name. And yes, she is still trying to get the reindeer used to surprising situation, so she isn't fazed when said doctor jumps on his seat.

Chopper doesn't take kindly to surprise, he is shy and pessimistic in general - more so to stranger, and the girl the orangette is bringing with her classifies as one. "Nami! Stop scaring me! My heart almost jumped out of my chest! ...Wait, that sounds like Sanji..." he mumbles the last sentence, perturbed.

"I'm taking Fe-chan around the ship, she needs to know where to go when she's hurt. Right, doctor?" Nami winks at the little reindeer, placating his ego as she steps aside to let the blonde surveys the room.

Like any other day, Chopper swoons at the compliment. "Uwaaaaah~! You don't mean that!" he sways from left to right in bliss, forgetting his wariness for the female assassin momentarily.

Chopper finally comes to after Fe shows her acknowledgement with a curt nod directed at him, her eyes showing no emotion. Simply by being near the girl, the blue-nosed pirate inches backwards, his furry coat standing on end. He really feels uncomfortable with her, even more than most stranger. If he has to guess why, it's due to her shocking revelation.

Something about her just rubs him the wrong way, she just screams cautions. Is it her occupation or her personally, he doesn't know. Because he knows, that as a pirate, they sometimes have to harm people for a good cause, but a harm nonetheless.

Seeing as the other girl doesn't have much reactions to the Infirmary or towards Chopper on that matter - the latter actually squirming in discomfort - Nami decides to continue the tour to the kitchen, which is just next door as the Infirmary is connected to the kitchen, which is also a dining room. Maybe the flirty cook can loosen up the young girl.

"Thanks for this, Chopper. The kitchen is through that door, Fe-chan. Let's go," Nami smiles slightly as she weakly tugs at the smaller girl's arm, her expression blank as ever. She hardly shows any reactions, and frankly, it disturbs the Straw Hat's navigator. Like, seriously? She is human, is she not? She begins to doubt that with each passing second she spends with the blonde.

Mere feet from the door connecting to the kitchen, Nami can smell the sweet fruity fragrance the cook no doubt is preparing for the girls on the ship. Sanji and his flirty character may be annoying on some times but most of the times, she benefits from it and Nami loves benefits, it usually involves freebies, bonuses and such.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami pulls the doorknob as she calls for the cook's attention, her charge faithfully trailing one step behind her, "I'm showing Fe-chan around."

The ship's kitchen is not the biggest Fe has seen before and certainly not comparable to Whitebeard's Moby Dick if stories from her fellow assassins are true but it is well-decorated and it is big enough to seat at least ten adults comfortably with some spaces left. There are eight seats to the dinning table, a long sofa and three seats to the bar table. The cook's domain isn't as extensive but it covers enough for a skilled chef and it is clear that it is maintained regularly.

"Nami-swann!" Sanji perks up at the navigator's voice, hearts in his eyes as he swoons over the orangette. Even so, he makes no mess in the dessert he is currently making, the expert he is.

His head turns nearly a full one-hundred-eighty degrees, a quite disturbing sight. Nami finds this slightly annoying but is used to it. Fe doesn't pay him much heed, having been briefed that the Strawhats are not in their sanest of minds. Sanji soon registers the extra presence behind the navigator and while he doesn't swoon, he appears delighted.

"Fe-chan! You're here! Please help yourself! There's tea on the bar table, it's the same one you drank earlier and dessert is coming soon!" Sanji tells the girls happily, like he always does when speaking to an opposite gender.

The mention of tea has Fe blinking as she recalls of the exquisite flavour the tea she had on the deck. _So he is the chef. I was skeptical, but I have to say though..._ "The tea is excellent. Your behaviour is disconcerting. You have better chances with a rock," Fe comments curtly and bluntly with an expression so blank that the point is delivered like a sharp stab wound to the heart.

In fact, Sanji does felt every stabs to his heart, he nearly loses his footing and spills the batter of the cake he is mixing. Nami has to puff her cheeks to keep her laughters from bursting, this new girl is certainly a new character. No one on the ship is so much to the point like she does, not at all mincing her words yet so honest that it hurts even more.

"L-Let's go elsewhere. I think Sanji-kun needs some time to compose himself," Nami turns towards the door to the deck, down the stairs and into the aquarium bar directly beneath the kitchen.

As she follows, Fe mentally maps the layout of the ship as well as inwardly complimenting the shipwrights who built the ship. While the ship itself isn't overly big and definitely so much smaller when compared to most pirate ships, it is well-equipped and well-thought. The craftsmanship appears sturdy and so despite its size, this ship might just be able to coast all-four-blues. _Might_ , being the key word.

As soon as the younger female enters the room, a loud splash is heard as a new aquatic creature the trio boys fished out from the ocean is dumped into the aquarium tank surrounding the room. The room itself is half a circle in shape. The tank takes up all the spaces on the wall with cushioned seats attached to the wall. In the centre of the room is a short-cut to the kitchen, intended for quick-food-delivery and a round table around the dumbwaiter.

"They dropped in another one. It's a shark," Robin comments while drinking a cup of hot coffee, her eyes on the two-horned shark who doesn't seem at all happy to be there.

The same cup of coffee appears so small on Franky's modified hand. He grins at the newest addition, a predator in the seas. "Shark, eh? Nothing Sunny-go can't handle!" He built the ship with the greatest lumber of wood and this aquarium bar is one of his creation. No shark can even make a dent on it.

Nami is skeptical. "A shark? Those idiots. What are they thinking putting a shark with other fishes in the same tank?"

While her tour guide palms her forehead in exasperation, Fe takes this time to observe her surroundings and watch in silent as the shark in discussion chases after the smaller fishes and ferociously devours them all in vengeance or hunger, she isn't sure which. It doesn't take a minute for said shark to empty the aquarium bar of its kin. At least it puts the shark in a better mood now that it has its fill.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the horrified scream comes from the two individuals responsible for the shark's presence in the aquarium.

Usopp and Luffy have just stepped into the room to check out their newest and coolest catch, expecting a spectacle. As soon as the door is slammed open though, the first thing they see is the two-horned shark with its jaw wide-opened as it swallowed the very last fish in the tank. Not noticing the two stupefied males watching it having its meal, the shark even has the gall to belch, signifying its satisfaction. That's when they are conscious enough to shout out their indignation.

Nami has had enough of their never-ending scream, too damn noisy! "Shut up, you idiots! This is what happen when you just shoved a shark with other fishes!"

With the navigator's sharp rebuke, the two males finally calms down enough to stop their senseless screaming, but not without anger at the shark that is the cause of all this treachery. Those fishes are their catches, they caught them all together with Chopper. They were supposed to end on their plates after their cook is done with them, not in the stomach of one shark they intended to keep as pet!

"Nami! I want a pet-shark! But I also want the other fishes!" Luffy yells at the orangette, his tone accusing as if she is the one to blame for the situation.

"Luffy's right, Nami!" Usopp isn't far behind in that statement, he also wants a cool pet-shark! It's befitting for the bravest man of the seas!

Nami has never been a patient girl, her whole life of patience has been wasted as a little girl when day-in day-out, she goes to steal valuables of no-good individuals to reach her goal of one-hundred million belly. That ended up in a failed agreement since that Arlong never intended to fulfil his part of the deal. Since then, she has decided to live freely, spend money where she wants them and why wait if she can not to in the first place?

So her fury directed at these two idiots for being idiots? Yes, with her veins pulsing and ready to pop in her temple, she decides to straighten her Captain and sniper right away. Nami is just about ready with her iron-fist to strike the heads of the two offenders, until the guest she has been showing around the ship opens her mouth in her defense. Her surprise at the assassin's unexpected action stuns her in place.

"As a matter of fact, shark is a predator amongst its kind and largely avoided by its kin. Co-existence in a small, closed quarter is nigh impossible," Fe states in a factual tone the crews are slowly recognising as her personal favourite. Her blank gaze meeting the Captain's wide dark eyes.

Luffy, the ever oblivious one, tilts his head, a question mark floating on the side. "Huh? I can't have pet shark?" which is about all he gets from the words his newest crew spouts.

"That..." Fe pauses as she considers the confusion on the Captain's face. She supposed not everyone can understand words as she speaks them. A simpler term would do then. She nods, "is correct. It's either the fishes or the shark."

Quick to rebound, his grin returns in full-force. "Got it! Oi, Sanji!" he shouts aloud, knowing that the cook can hear him since he's directly above them. That, and he is very proud of his loud voice. "Tonight's dinner is shark! I want it barbecued!"

"Shark?" the muffled answer resounds from above them, but it was loud enough for the group to hear. "A fresh one? Just leave the cooking choice to me, Luffy! You just wait for dinner time!"

"Yosh! I'm hungry already!" Luffy grins as he shouts his reply before turning on his heel to head out to the deck again, "Let's go, Usopp!"

Usopp who realises there's nothing else to do here and the fact that the very girl whose presence he shies away from is in the room, doesn't wait for another second to follow after his Captain. "Ou!" he replies as he dashes after him.

As the peaceful atmosphere returns following the two's exit, Robin lets out a quiet chuckle as Franky grins while Nami sighs, a palm on her face. Fe only looks on, blinking once as she concludes that yes, the odd situation has ended when the two males disappeared from the room. It seems the brief reports on each of the Strawhats' profiles have been spot-on for the one thing that describe the crews as a whole: eccentrics.

Shaking herself from her crews' antics, Nami turns to face the blonde, ready to continue the tour. "Fe-chan? We're done here, I'll take you to below the deck."

Fe has just nodded her assent when Franky perks up from where he sits, having heard the two girls. "You're taking her to see the workshops? Mine and Usopp's?"

"Mm," Nami hums her reply, one eyebrow raised as if to ask him what's with the question.

Franky grins. With a black sunglasses covering his eyes and yet a very minimum clothes on his lower half, the young assassin isn't sure what to make of his fashion statement. Black sunglasses are usually to cover-up one's identity but with his... swimming trunk? and bare chest due to unbuttoned shirt, the former idea just can't exist.

"I'll go with you. I'll show you my SUPER workshop!" the cyborg is quick to stand and place his empty cup on the circular table on the middle of the room where Robin sits next to. He even takes the lead as he walks ahead the girls to the back exit which connects to the energy room and the ladder there will then bring them to where the workshops are.

Nami offers a helpless shrug to Fe who doesn't mind who ends up showing her around the ship. As the two girls follow the shipwright, they can hear before see, the Captain of the ship playing whatever he has the ideas of with his sniper. The loud and unrestrained laughters of Luffy in conjunction with Usopp's merry noises. As the navigator is used to this, she doesn't bother commenting. Franky is too focused on showing the new girl around, determined to awe her with his SUPER creations down below the deck.

The Lumos' representative hardly bats an eye at all the noises. Fe figures it's not her business on what the crews are doing so long as they are not in a predicament she needs to assist. Therefore, this delightful laughters coming from the front deck has no relations to the young assassin. Getting herself familiarised with the ship is priority.

It doesn't take long for the group of three to reach the energy room. Fe notes that the room is rather small but it is enough for its function, which despite its name, the source of energy seems to be three large barrels on a platform attached to what appears to be a mechanism of a... pump? She can't help but wonder what is inside those barrels. Some kind of oils, perhaps?

"This way," Franky doesn't bother explaining the energy room to the young assassin. He believes that if the girl sticks long enough, she would discover the working on her own. She is a newcomer after all, one they can't be sure of just yet no matter how accepting their Captain is. He just climbs down the ladder.

Nami goes after Franky, leaving Fe last to descend the ladder. When her feet touches the wooden floor though, the cyborg has that wide proud grin on his face. She notes that his iron nose is rather off-putting but not at all threatening.

"That area is Usopp's," Franky gestures to his left side which is her right side, then he motions towards the opposite side, his grin growing wider, "And this, is my workshop. Every creations I make, stuffs in development and ideas just formed, everything here is mine, SUPER!"

While this is her first time being here, since Nami isn't that all interested in what Franky and Usopp are doing (even Usopp's modification on her Climatact she left it to him until completion), she isn't very impressed with how various stuffs laying around making a big mess. As a cartographer which involves quill-pen, ink and many other stationaries to do her job, she knows that this mess can be avoided.

On the other hand, having spent most of her life in what has to be one of the most advanced submarine in the whole wide world, Fe is somewhat impressed with the variety of machines around in the workshop. She is leaning more towards Franky's workshop than Usopp's—which is separated by a narrow hallway and the door is opened—since his corner has more wood than iron and her own experience deals her more with the latter.

"I haven't seen anything like these. It is creative. If only it is creatable," Fe says this in all honesty with a slight nod, which with her stoic face can be seen as either mocking or complimenting, two contradictory possibilities. Even her vague statement is confusing.

Franky isn't at all offended. There are plenty of ideas tossed out because while the idea itself is splendid, the methods of realising it are often highly improbable. That's why he is fascinated by all things wood and metal, the former due to his profession as a shipwright and the latter as his personal interest. Ever since that day when he was barely alive after trying to stop the Puffing Tom from taking his Master, he develops a keen interest in advanced technologies.

Now, with half of his body not made of flesh and bones he was originally born with, Franky believes that when he puts his mind into it, pushed with efforts and strengthened with determination, he will be able to make those drawings on those papers a reality. Thousand Sunny-go is his masterpiece, the one ship that will dock at Raftel only second after the Oro Jackson. These ideas too, will later be known as some of his best creations ever.

"It is. I will find a way to make it happen. I'm just SUPER like that!" Franky grins, his finger lightly flicking his black sunglasses in an attempt to look cool.

For probably the first time on that day, a clear expression surfaces on her facial features. Fe is frowning, the slightest crease on her temple, but a frown nonetheless. She can't quite believe the impressive yet more than a little thoughtless ideas of his is possible to create. It may be probable, with close-to-zero chance, but it will take years to complete unless he is a leading genius in technology like Vegapunk.

This doesn't escape Franky's notice, who doesn't let down his grin at her disbelief. He knows his dream better than anyone else and he knows what to do to get there. "Ou, your transportation. Orca, right? Can I see it?"

Fe recalls that the man (he can be considered half-a-man at least) has showed his interest earlier, which unlike the swordsman's, she can fulfil. The Orca is Los Lumos assassin' standard transportation, a lot of work goes into its development and enhancement. If the cyborg can learn anything about the Orca from his twiddling around, she doesn't mind. As that proves that he is a good enough technician.

"You may," she nods and says nothing else. Fe can see however, that the male is pleased with her answer.

"SUPER!" Franky goes to strike a pose, which before the young assassin can see, is blocked by Nami who turns the girl around so she faces the other way.

"Alright, we're done here. Let's just go back. I'll show you to our room now, the girls are sharing it," Nami lightly pushes the girl towards the ladder and the young assassin doesn't fight the force and climbs the ladder with ease.

Just as the girl's head reaches over to the energy room, Franky calls out to her, "Oi, Fe! I already added a brand-new bed and closet on the girls' quarter for you! Don't forget to check it out!"

Pausing at his declaration, the young blonde turns her head to the cyborg, her blank expression firmly in place. "I appreciate it, Franky-san. You're quick with your work," she nods her head to express her gratitude.

Not at all humbled, Franky puffs his chest with pride, "Of course! I am SUPER!" he is about to strike his trademark pose for her to see, but Nami is ticked off already.

"Just DON'T look at him, Fe-chan. It's not good for your eyes," Nami pushes the girl's bottom before Franky gets the deed done, this time with a little more force.

With her eyes fixed to the front and no longer below, Fe easily complies with the navigator's request. She doesn't care much for what spectacle is going under, her mind has only one thought: "Luz said the Strawhat is made up of weirdoes. It appears to be true."

Nami is quick to take the young assassin out of the energy room, through the now-empty-aquarium-bar, out the main deck—disregarding a Luffy-Usopp-Chopper tangled mess—

Opening the door, Nami is the first one to note the extra bed situated before Nami's and closet after Robin's. It's a bit crowded compared to before the additions, but it is still spacey enough for the three girls to pace around the room. There's even an extra seat next to the round table, count on Franky not to miss the details when it comes to Sunny-go.

Robin looks up from her reading, noticing the two girls standing by the door. She smiles then, especially at the girl behind the navigator. "How do you find Thousand Sunny-go, Fe-chan?" she decides to adopt the orangette's form of address for the obviously much younger girl.

Fe answers honestly, every words she said is simply a fact to her, "Respectable craftsmanship. A well of potential."

This answer, while very much pleasing, is a little too serious for Nami who is used to informality by now after spending so much of her time amongst the Strawhat, who other then Sanji and Robin, has no manners what-so-ever. And so with a wide grin plastered on her face, she smacks the young blonde's unsuspecting back, not minding the force she used behind it.

"Loosen up, Fe-chan!" Nami sounds satisfied for landing a hit on the young assassin.

What the navigator doesn't know is that the girl has long detected her course of action, it's that she allows it to happen. Fe knows that she needs to cultivate an affable relationship with the Strawhat crews. The whole crews are very big on No-Casualty, both against the Marines and other pirates. Being an assassin, that policy of them goes absolutely against hers. Which means she needs to show the crews that she is capable of more than assassinating her targets.

 _Her words though..._ Fe frowns, she seems to be displaying her displeasure more often than she can remember. There's no doubt that she has to behave more humane, with more expressions on her face, if she wants the alliance to work. Anyway, Luz always tells her those two words, followed by her name: _"Loosen up, Fe!"_

Fe has yet to recognise the meaning behind those words, she answers the navigator much like she does Luz. "I'm not even tense at the moment. What's there to loosen?"

At the young assassin's straight-laced face and firm no-nonsense tone, Robin begins to chuckle, finding the girl's obliviousness adorable despite her ruthless occupation. Nami seems struck dumb at her response, not believing that the intelligent girl—she has to be, from her speech and all—does not pick up the intention behind her words. It appears they have another dense one in the crew, a different dense from Luffy's airheaded-ness, but dense still.

Nami sighs, resigning herself to a role of a tutor for the girl in understanding what she doesn't for the duration she is aboard, which she feels like will be a very, very long time.

"Well, first," she drawls, hands on her hips and eyes locked with hers, "it's your facial muscles we've got to loosen up."

The young assassin raises an eyebrow at this, not comprehending. This leads to the navigator bravely pointing her index finger at her forehead, directly on the middle.

"It means, you have to smile more. Grin and maybe scowl like Zoro," Nami speaks with the tone of a tired teacher to a particularly dumb student, who has yet to get it after many lectures.

Smile and grin is nothing hard for the Los Lumos' assassin, having employed both plenty of times on her missions. A scowl would be harder, but within her capability. One like the swordsman's though... she recalls his is quite fierce. Is that the standard on this crews? Nevertheless, Fe is sure she can manage.

Fe nods, "Okay. When the situation calls for it, I will show those expression."

Somehow though, the navigator doesn't appear to be satisfied with her response because she sighs again. Confusing, really.

"Oh, well," Nami is resigned. This will take time. "You will eventually learn to use those stiff facial muscles. You're with the Strawhat now."

That last statement rings especially true. No one can escape the craziness of the Strawhat, not the enemies, not the friends and obviously, not the crews. It's just that contagious.

Wide grin replacing her frown, Nami places her hand on the blonde's head, a bold move on her part. "Nami-onee-san will take care of you from now on," turning her body slightly so she can wink at the girl in the room, she continues, "Of course, Robin-onee-san too!"

Robin's reply is a deep-sounding chuckle that is pleasant to hear, her agreement with Nami is clear there. The young assassin will make a good addition to the crew, a new character that will fit nicely in these crews of misfits. The archeologist is sure of that.

"...How are you so sure I'm younger?" her frown is deeper now than ever, not liking how she is treated like a kid. Fe is a top-ranked assassin in Los Lumos' U-18 league, she is _not_ a kid.

Nami blinks, picking up on the subtle hostility but not bothered. Instead, she finds it amusing despite knowing that the girl can probably kill her in under one minute. "Because you _are_ younger. Aren't you?"

Unable to reproach the fact, Fe can only admit the truth even when she is displeased with it.

"...I am, indeed. I'm sixteen," she confesses, her flat tone carrying a hint of irritation.

Well, now. Nami has pegged the girl to be younger than Chopper! The blonde is actually only two years younger than her! The navigator can't help but think that the girl is much younger. The brilliant sheen to her long golden locks with a healthy bounce to it, large round eyes, the very depiction of innocence resting on her flawless, porcelain-complexion face on top of her petite stature... the young assassin is almost doll-like!

"You looks so... young!" Nami exclaims, somewhat envious. She is a teenager herself and appears like any other teenage girls, but there's something the girl possesses that makes her appear so much younger than her actual age. Like she stops ageing after puberty!

Fe knows what the navigator is talking about. It's genetics. "It's one of the Lumosian's traits," she sighs, aware that what she is sharing is nothing against her kin, "We tend to look younger and thus less susceptible."

Robin nods in understanding. As a former assassin herself, she can relate. She learns the assassination skills when she was younger, the organisation has agreed to take in her young self at the time because her childish features will allow her to bypass people's suspicion when she is tasked with assassination. Even with seventy-nine millions belly on her head back then, the organisation actually was bold enough to shelter and train her, which speaks volume of what a child's perceived innocence can do.

"Indeed, many will hesitate in the face of a young, adorable child," Robin adds in her opinion, her head tilted as she smiles at the young blonde.

The almost-pout on her face is never planned, but it's done anyway. "I am not adorable," she states firmly.

Fe de Lumos is an assassin. She doesn't do adorable.

Sure, she might have blinked her large doe-like eyes at others for missions, widen it just a bit so they spilled an information she needs, maybe even intentionally tilting her head both upwards and to the sides to charm unsuspecting individuals paired with watery eyes so she can get access to an area otherwise unreachable... but those are missions and it has nothing to do with her day-to-day behaviours!

If anything though, her strong denial amuses the two older ladies. They can't wait to see how the younger girl will develop the longer she is with the Strawhat. It will be fun to see the stiff expressions of the young assassin cracking the more time she spends around the crews. It is all a matter of of course. There's really no doubt.

The Strawhat's brand of craziness is nothing if not contagious.

Highly, contagious.

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Next time, Fe de Lumos' integration to the Strawhat crews!_

 _Read and Reviews~_


End file.
